masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Leviathan DLC discussion
so the reapers, the cycle and even the catalyst are all the result of another problem. the organics creating synthetics problem. as far as i can tell, every instance we have seen of organics creating synthetics in the series has the synthetics being tools/servants/slaves. so despite that, the leviathan race STILL created a synthetic to solve the problem. i dont think i need to point out how that was the dumbest decision in the history of life. that IS the problem. if the catalyst is a sentient AI then i dont entirely blame it for all of this. though i do think it is twisting what it means to preserve life. imagine being born shackled or into some kind of servitude. if its just a VI then the blame for this lies entirely on the "apex race" that the leviathan claim to be. as far as it affecting my ending decision, i admit that choosing synthesis before the EC was a risk due to there being so many unknowns. and even after the EC it seemed many people still mistrusted the catalyst. but i thought it was a machine from the beginning and based on how other synthetics have behaved i couldnt find a reason for it to be lying. but after leviathan i think its clear that synthesis is the only choice that actually does anything as far as the original problem goes. i know its just a fictional story but the level of mistrust towards the catalyst and organic arrogance people had about picking destroy is exactly why something needs to change. organics let emotions cause them to make irrational decisions and most of the time in hindsight they realize they overreacted. synthetics think too logically and would think that what the reapers are doing is "preserving" life where as the organics being preserved would obviously not agree. organics need a little more logic, synthetics need a little less logic. changing nothing about the original problem(destroy and control) will only cause it to return in another form. based on the nature of organics towards each other, let alone their synthetic creations, i think that assuming the original problem will not return is being about as naive as one can be. i mean synthetics cant exist unless organics create them. its the organics responsibility to treat the life they have created properly. organics are creating their own problem and its like they are too stupid to realize it. in that final situation i would refuse to be the one to doom the galaxy to repeat its mistakes. like i said, this is all the result of another problem. not addressing that problem changes nothing in the log run. the leviathan are an "apex" race that created a synthetic to solve a problem... that stems from organics creating synthetics. thats like hoping that a different hammer will make the nail go in even though there is something behind the wall obstructing it. if the leviathan saw this happen who knows how many times and STILL didnt have the foresight to prevent it from happening again, will any organic race ever see it? on a side note, the leviathan talk about how the catalyst had placed pawns in the galaxy that played a part in its betrayal. i would assume that these pawns were also intelligences similar to the catalyst itself. it makes me think thats what is being referred to in the description of the planet klencory about "beings of light." its just a guess though.